


Let's Bounce

by OpalliteGlass



Series: League Skin Series [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: A little bit of angst, Bondage, M/M, Penetration, Slime Sex, just a bit, loving relationship, they're such a cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: Talon is overworked and tired. Zac hated to see him like this. Solution? Slime.





	Let's Bounce

Talon sighed to himself as he stepped into the hot water of his shower, feeling the soothing cascade ease his tired muscles. He had been at the gym all day, training for a hit mission Darius had assigned him a week ago.

Just a drug lord. No big deal. Get in, stab him a few times, get out.

He smirked.

Classic Talon.

He sighed again, turning the heat up on the water and little the steam clear his throat. He’d be hiding out a lot, lately. Cramped spaces, high-up poles. He examined his stomach and knees. Various cuts and scrapes adorned them, marks from less-than-perfect entries or extended stake-outs.

“Ugh...” He said to himself. “Gotta work on the landing...”

He shrugged. Whatever pays the bills.

He turned around, letting the water hit his sore back, hissing loudly as it pounded his worn muscles.

“Fuck...” He whispered, reaching behind him to feel a tight knot right behind his left shoulder. It had been there for months and was just getting worse… Maybe he’d go to Ionia and visit one of their healers.

He scoffed. As if Darius would pay for that.

He pressed his head against the smooth tile of the shower wall, angling himself to let the water do it’s work.

But then, he heard a strange clanging sound coming from the pipes.

He rolled his eyes. The apartment’s water must be on the fritz again.

But then, before he could reach out to turn off the water, it stopped on it’s own.

He frowned.

“Seriously?” He muttered, reaching out to fiddle with the knobs, as if that would make the water return. “Are you _fucking_ kidding me??”

He let out a small roar, punching the wall in frustration.

Then, almost like the punch had done something, liquid sprayed from the nozzle, making telling yell in shock. The force of it, combined with the heavy weight of the green fluid, knocked him off his feet and pulled him to the other side of the tub.

The green liquid emptied itself into the basin, filling it up to the brim. It was stiff and jelly-like in consistency, filled with small air bubbles and particles. It was incredibly slick and sticky, pinning Talon’s arms to his chest, as if he were a Pharaoh in an Shuriman tomb. It covered his shoulders, and neck, forcing him down into the tub.

But instead of being scared at this intrusive substance, he just rolled his eyes again and groaned.

“Really?” He asked the green goo. “ _Really_ , Zac?”

Slowly, a face materialized out of the goo, pulling itself out of the liquid and resting on the metal water knobs.

“Sorry to, uh… drop in.” The goo said, embarrassed. His voice was deep and resonant, Talon could feel it vibrate through his prison.

“You could at least _knock_.” Talon pulled against the sticky stuff. “And you don’t have to come through my pipes. I have a door, you know.” He sounded annoyed, blowing strands of his brown hair out of his eyes, since he couldn’t exactly use his hands.

“I know, I know...” Zac continued sheepishly. “I just… missed you, is all.”

Talon felt his resolve give just a bit. “Okay, okay.” He conceded, pulling even harder this time. “Can you let me up, now?”

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

The goo instantly changed consistency, melting off of Talon’s shoulders and allowing him to stand. But just as he was about to step out of the tub, a tendril of goo snaked around his wrist, making him pause.

“Hey.” Zac said. Another tendril pointed to the cuts on his lower body. “What’re those about?”

Talon shook his head. “They’re nothing.” He was too embarrassed to admit he had botched a couple of missions last night.

“They’re not nothing.” Zac countered. “You promised me you’d stop working for him.” He sounded hurt, his deep voice trembling a bit.

Talon pulled away from the tendril’s grip. “I do what I have to do. I’ve got bills, you know.” Then Talon blushed, realizing his situation.

“Zac, I’m naked.”

“You could come live with me.” Zac offered, ignoring Talon’s complaints and slowly forming his body out of the tub, standing many, many heads taller than Talon, his own head almost touching the ceiling. “I’ve got plenty of room.”

Zac’s body was a strange paradox, made of the same squishy substance, but hardened into a facsimile of a large man. His limbs were slender and lithe, but his abdomen was extremely defined. He had grown up watching Zaun’s Best Wrestlers, and tended to model his body after the people he had seen.

Talon hated to admit it, but he thought Zac was incredibly sexy, despite the green translucency.

“I’m not moving to Zaun.” Talon said firmly, turning away.

He felt Zac’s arms snake, literally, around his waist, trying to pull him close. The goo-man towered over him, and Talon knew that if he wanted to, he could do anything he wanted, violent or otherwise.

But Zac would never do anything to hurt him. He was the gentlest person Talon knew. That’s partly why he still wanted to be near him.

“Come on, Talon...” Zac pleaded quietly. “It’s a nice apartment. I get enough for both of us from the state...”

“I don’t think our jobs would mesh, Zac.” Talon said. “Zaun’s Greatest Superhero living with one of Noxus’ top assassins? Not a good look for either of us.”

“I don’t mind.” Zac continued.

Talon rolled his eyes. Zac just didn’t get it. He was so naive sometimes.

“Look, I appreciate the offer. I really do.” He pulled away from Zac’s embrace, making the limbs fall away from him sadly before they returned to their green home.

“But I’ve just… got a lot going on. I’m on a mission soon, and I just… can’t get rid of these knots...” He sounded a little overwhelmed. “I just don’t want to think about it right now.”

Zac’s expression fell sadly for a moment. Talon’s heart sank. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Zac’s feelings. He was one of the very few people he actually cared about, aside from his sisters Katarina and Cassiopeia, and even they could be touch-and-go sometimes.

“I’m sorry, Zac.” Talon said quietly. “You can still come and visit-”

But then Zac’s face lit up again.

“I can help with your aches.” His goo rolled around happily.

Talon cocked an eyebrow. “No, that’s okay.” He didn’t accept charity, although the idea of getting a massage from Zac sounded wonderful. “I’ve got to sleep. Big day tomorrow.”

“Just let me help a bit.” Zac pried, stepping forward and making Talon a bit nervous.

“Zac, no.” Talon had more important things to do than patronize Zac right now.

Zac frowned. “Just a bit?” He asked again, still moving forward. “I’ll be real quick, I promise.”

Talon turned around, unable to meet that puppy-dog face.

“Well...” His resolve cracked just a bit more. “Maybe just a bit-”

“Awesome!”

Talon was immediately engulfed in Zac’s body, confined in a green prison as the goo-man flowed out of the bathroom and through the hall, bursting through Talon’s bedroom and throwing himself onto his bed.

Talon was suspended in his body still, struggling against the sudden restriction and unable to breathe through Zac’s goo.

Then, Zac receded, pulling himself off Talon but leaving him trapped against the bed with a thin layer of the goo.

Talon gasped for air, panting, “Never do that again!”

“Sorry.” Zac grinned mischievously. “I’m just excited.”

But before Talon could complain, he felt the layer of goo encapsulating him start to rub his body, making him squirm.

“Wait, Zac...”

The substance kneaded and knocked his aching back muscles, slowly rubbing the tension and soreness out of them. But then… he looked down.

The goo was doing the same to his cock, coaxing it into full hardness.

“Zac, you’re, uh...” Talon blushed, not wanting to draw attention to the situation.

Zac’s grin just widened. “I know.”

Then the goo-man pressed down onto Talon, placing his hands against his covered chest.

“You need to relax, man. And I’m gonna help you.”

Talon writhed in pleasure and discomfort.

“Zac, let me up...” He said quietly, trying to resist the pleasure.

“Not a chance, pal.” Zac chided. “If you won’t come live with me, at least let me make your life here a little easier.”

“Zac, wait- Ah!” The goo had enveloped his cock, spinning and twisting around it. It stroked him from base to tip, as if it were trying to milk a prized cow. It felt so slick, but with such high fluid viscosity that he felt like he was being handled by a silky-handed, unseen courtesan.

He pulled against the goo holding him spread-eagled to the bed. Zac was towering over him, looking very pleased with himself.

“Let me up...” Talon panted, breathlessly. He was still trying to resist.

“Shh, Talon.” Zac said, trying to comfort him. He leaned down, wrapping his hands behind the boy’s head and prompting him to kiss him.

Talon had to admit, kissing Zac was a strangely erotic experience. The lips were firm, yet supple. Zac kissed with force, but was extremely gentle with Talon’s beaten and battered body.

Then, Zac’s lips opened, asking for Talon to reciprocate. Talon complied, eager to be kissed deeper by his friend.

But instead of a tongue, Talon’s mouth was filled with goo.

“Mm!” He exclaimed, unable to speak through it at all. It was solid, with a little give to soothe his aching jaw, but filled his mouth so completely he couldn’t form any words. Zac pulled away, kissing Talon’s spread lips, adding a thinner layer of goo on top of them to keep the gag in.

“No more talking.” He whispered, giving Talon’s head a gentled pet. “Just focus on me.”

“Mmm!” Talon pleaded, shaking his head. He didn’t like being restrained and gagged.

Usually he was the one doing that.

“Shh...” Zac’s hands were rubbing Talon’s abs now, as the goo around his cock continued to pump. “Just relax.”

Zac pushed his own crotch into Talon’s exposed ass, as if he were asking permission to enter.

“May I?” He asked, looking down at the captured boy.

Slowly, Talon nodded. He wanted to feel Zac inside him. He knew he’d be gentle.

Zac would never hurt Talon.

Talon felt a very slight pressure enter him. It was so much kinder than when he’d been with other guys. It didn’t hurt at all. He attributed this to the strange biology of Zac’s goo; it was pliant as it entered him. Zac was being extra careful to ensure Talon stayed relaxed and calm.

Then, once Zac was fully inside, it increased in girth very slowly.

“Tell me when.” Zac said quietly.

Talon waited to just before the size got unconformable, then gave a quick yelp through the goo in his mouth.

The goo stopped growing immediately.

“Are you ready?” Zac asked, ever the gentleman.

Talon nodded.

The first thrust lit Talon up like a hextech firework. The goo was so soft, he felt no pain. Only pleasure. It felt around his walls, touching and rubbing and rolling. All to make him feel content and satisfied.

Meanwhile, the goo around his cock increased its pumping.

Zac thrust again, making Talon jump against his prison and moan through the gag.

He felt so good… he could feel his muscles tensing up, breaking the sore knots and allowing them to unwind.

A third thrust.

Talon’s fingers and toes curled through the goo. He loved the way he was trapped, how he could struggle against Zac and get nowhere.

How gentle he was. How much he cared.

A fourth thrust.

Talon was close. He was so close. He could feel his orgasm arriving. He twitched and struggled, writhed and squirmed, as if trying to stave it off. He wanted this to go on forever.

A fifth thrust.

Talon came, his seed being caught immediately by the goo containing his cock. He twitched as his muscles relaxed for the final time, his orgasm sending signals of ecstasy and satisfaction through his body.

After a few moments, he relaxed. Sank deep into the bed, allowed Zac’s goo to cover him completely.

Gave up. Submitted.

The goo rolled around him as Zac completely engulfed forcefully moving him higher up the bed.

Zac re-materialized, his back against the headboard, his feet almost hanging off the end of the bed.

Talon was laying in his lap, mirroring Zac’s posture as he was still trapped by a layer of goo. His head was free, but the rest of his body was unable to move.

Zac’s threaded his fingers through Talon’s hair, hearing the boy moan quietly through the goo still filling his mouth.

“I’ll let you out soon.” He said quietly, snaking a long limb over to Talon’s bedside table to grab the remote to the T.V Talon had all but forgotten about during their session.

“I want to make sure you’re completely relaxed.” He clicked the T.V on and began flipping through channels.

Talon didn’t want to be held captive. But he couldn’t fight it. Zac’s goo was heating up, making him feel so sleepy.

He mumbled something through his gag.

“Shh.” Zac said, ignoring him. “Go to sleep.”

“Mmm...”

His head fell backwards, resting on Zac’s strong chest as he finally fell asleep.


End file.
